Harry Potter tijdelijke titel
by nienepin
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermelien in een nieuw verhaal,Hermeliens zusje Ashley hoord er nu ook bij.Harry wordt verliefd op Ashley maar haar hart ligt bij Carlo.Voldemort komt steeds weer terug,maar wat is zijn link met Ashley?. Update! hoofdstuk 2 is geschreven!
1. Verliefd

( Harry Potter is het tijdelijke titel voor dit verhaal, ik verzin vaak een titel voor een verhaal pas achteraf als ik vind dat er genoeg geschreven is, Maar als jij er 1 weet laat dan een berichtje achter of stuur een mailtje naar bedankt liefs, nine-chan )

Hoofdstuk 1 Verliefd

Harry had de hele nacht niet geslapen,hij wilde wel maar het ging niet omdat ron en hermelien in de kamer ernaast bezig waren. Ook had hij iemand naast zich liggen die ook niet kon slapen van Ron en Hernelien. Ginny was het het niet de laaste keer dat Harry haar sprak dat was 3 weken geleden en dat was geen goed gesprek, Ginny had het uitgemaakt met Harry omdat ze Daan leuker vond. Het meisje wat naast Harry lag dat was hermeliens zusje Ashley, ze is 16 dus evenoud als Harry,Ron en Hermelien. Vandaag zouden ze met de hele familie wemel picknicken behalve met meneer en mevrouw wemel, die waren op vakantie dus paste hun oudste zoon Bill op. Harry draaide zich om en zag dat Ashley sliep, hij ging er maar uit want hij was bang dat hij haar wakker zou maken met zijn gedraai. Toen Harry beneden kwam zag hij Hermelien en Ron en Bill.

"Heb je lekker geslapen ?."vroeg Bill met een lach omdat hij het antwoord van Harry al wist.

"Nee het leek alsof ik naast een porno set slaap."zei Harry terwijl hij zich uitrekte, Ron's oren werden rood want hij wist waar Harry het over had.

''Is Ashley al wakker ?.''vroeg Hermelien snel om het onderwerp te veranderen.

''Nee die slaapt als een roos.''zei Harry en Hermelien rende snel de trap op voordat er nog meer opmerkingen kwamen. Hermelien zou de volgende keer als ze met Ron alleen was een geluidsdicht spreuk gebruiken. Ze ging Harry's kamer binnen waar ze Ashley zag slapen in zijn tweepersoonsbed.

''Ik was al wakker.''zei Ashley. ''Ik had alleen mn ogen dicht.''

''Ik zal je helpen met je haar.''zei Hermelien. Ashley had van dat lange haar wat net niet op de grond hing. Nadat hermelien het had gekamt deed ze een staart en daarna deed ze een lint in Ashley's haar en maakte er een grote strik van. Ashley trok daarna haar witte zomerjurk aan wat net over haar knieen kwam.

''Je ziet er zo schattig uit.''zei Hermelien net een glimlach. ''De jongens zullen het leuk vinden, vooral Harry.''

''Hou op Hermelien, hij heeft z'n hoofd nog vol van Ginny.''zei Ashley en werdt rood. Ashley hield niet van jongen die haar aangapen, daar hield ze gewoon niet van. Er werdt naar boven geschreeuwd dat Hermelien en Ashley naar beneden moesten komen want ze gingen weg. Toen ashley naar beneden kwam stonden Fred en George haar aan te gapen. Ashley pakte haar toverstok en gebruikte een spreuk om de jongen weg te blazen, zodat ze tegen de muur van de woonkamer kwam en waar Ron en Harry en Bill van schrokken. Ron staarde naar Ashley en zijn mond viel open, Hermelien die achter Ron stond deed hem steeds weer dicht maar dat hielp niet dus verkocht ze Ron een mep.

''Bloody Hell wat ziet ze er mooi uit.''zei Ron die dus niks van die klap voelde dus sloeg Hermelien hem nog harder.

''Hey! dat deed zeer!.''

''Eigenschuld.''

''Maar jij bent natuurlijk mooier.''slijmde Ron ton tegen Hermelien. Harry keek nog steeds naar Ashley, hij kon zijn ogen niet van haar af houden. Ashley voelde dat ze bekeken werdt door Harry en ze voelde dat ze bloosde, ze pakte snel de picknickmand en zei ''Laten we gaan.'' en iedereen stond op en liep naar de voordeur, na een kwartier gelopen te hebben hadden ze de plek van besteming bereikt, het was op een kleine heuvel met daar onder een meer. Het was warm maar gelukkig stond er een klein briesje en iedereen had zijn zwemspullen mee. Ginny was als eerste die haar kleding uittrok, maar onder haar kleding had ze haar oranje bikini aan, ze hoopte nog steeds dat Harry aandacht voor haar had en niet voor Ashley, maar Harry was te druk bezig met het picknick kleed. Terwijl de rest in het water sprong bleef Ashley bij de picknickmand, ze zat met haar rug naar het meertje toe.

''Ze zit daar wel eenzaam.''zei Harry tegen Ron en Hermelien terwijl hij de heuvel op keek.

''Dan ga je toch naar haar toe, een beetje romantiek in jouw leven kan geen kwaad.''zei Ron en Harry werdt een beetje rood.

''Volgens mij weet ik wie Harry's nieuwe vriendin wordt.''zei Hermelien en Ron keek van zo wie is het dan.

''Zucht jij snapt ook niks, Harry als ik jouw was zou ik naar haar toe gaan.''zei ze en Harry klom op de kant Ron keek oh je hebt het over Ashley.

''Is het water lekker?.''vroeg Ashley toen Harry naast haar kwam zitten.

''Ja,waarom ga jij er niet in?.''vroeg hij.

''Misschien later.''

''Als je wilt dan kunnen we samen gaan?.''

''Lijkt me leuk.''zei Ashley met een glimlach en Harry voelde dat hij rood werdt dus hij draaide zich snel om en hij zag Hermelien en Ron en de rest uit het water komen. Fred en George maakte ruzie over wie er naast Ashley mocht zitten, terwijl de tweeling aan het bekvechten waren ging Bill naast Ashley zitten, en de tweeling hielden gelijk op met bekvechten. Na het eten dook iedereen in het water behalve Ashley en Harry.

''Ik hoop dat we vannacht kunnen slapen.''zei Harry.

''Ja ik kan niet nog een nacht aan, zonder te slapen.''zei Ashley want het was al de zesde dag dat Ron en Hermelien bezig waren. Ineens kwam Ginny aangerend en plofte naast Harry neer.

''Waarom ga jij niet zwemmen Harry?.''vroeg ze alsof ze nog steeds zijn vriendin was.

''Ik ga straks met Ashley.''was zijn antwoord, Ashley voelde zich nu niet meer opzich gemakt omdat Ginny steeds boze blikken naar haar wierpt.

''Ga anders maar met Ginny, ik ga wel wandelen.''zei Ashley en liep weg voordat Harry iets kon zeggen.

''Kom laten we gaan zwemmen, ze heeft er gewoon geen zin in.''zei Ginny en hield Harry's arm vast.

''Ze had er anders nog wel zin in voordat jij kwam.''zei Harry bot en trok zijn arm terug en ging achter Ashley aan. Toen hij haar had ingehaald zei hij tegen haar dat ze niet op Ginny moest letten en daarna ging ze zwemmen. Ashley trok haar witte zomerjurk uit en daar onder had ze haar blauwe bikini aan, ze deed de strik in dr haar uit en de staart ook, daarna dook ze in het water en kwam bij Hermelien en Ron weer boven water, het zag er naar uit dat Ron een probleempje had.

''Ashley kan jij naar beneden duiken?, Ron's zwembroek ligt op de bodem.''zei Hermelien en Ashley dook onderwater en pakte ron's rode zwembroek, toen ze weer naar boven kwam wilde ze hem aan Ron geven maar Fred gritste het uit haar handen en ging er mee overgen met George.

''Geef m'n zwembroek terug!.''schreeuwde Ron en Hermelien en Ashley lachen dubbel van het lachen en Harry besloot Ron maar te helpen, uiteindelijk hadden ze Ron's zn zwembroek terug en Ron trok hem snel weer aan. Ineens kwamen er donkere wolken dus iedereen pakte snel hun kleding en rende naar het huis van de wemels, iedereen was alsnog nat geworden, Hermelien en Ron gingen douchen en Fred,George en Bill gingen nog naar winkel om ijs te halen als toetje. Ondertussen ging Ashley aan het eten beginnen, ze deed een schort voor haar witte zomerjurk en deed haar lange blonden haar goed. Na een kwartier begon het lekker te ruiken in het huis van de wemels, Harry was bang dat Ashley over haar eigen haar zou struikelen dus pakte hij een elastiek van de tafel en deed een staart in dr haar. Het eten was bijna klaar dus ging Ashley naar boven om Ron en Hermelien te halen.

''Het eten is bijna klaar komen, jullie zo?.''vroeg Ashley en ze ging naar beneden toen ze een ja hoorde. Harry was ondertussen al de tafel aan het dekken en Ashley ging weer verder met eten, toen het eten klaar was kwamen Fred,George en Bill net binnen met het ijs.

''We hebben het ijs.''zeiden Fred en George.

''Ik zei toch dat we moesten opschieten, anders was het eten misschien koud geweest.''zei Bill en Fred en George gaven hem zijn gelijk. Na het eten en het toetje deden Harry en Ron de afwas terwijl Ginny,Hermelien en Ashley buiten in de tuin zaten.

''Hoe is het met Daan?.''vroeg Hermelien. ''Of heb je hem nog niet gesproken?.''

''Nee nog niet, hij is met zijn ouders op vakantie maar hij zou een brief sturen.''zei Ginny met een glimlach.

''Waarom zit je dan nog achter Harry aan?.''vroeg Ashley, ze wist dat ze een gevaarlijke vraag stelde.

''Dat gaat jouw niks aan!.''schreeuwde Ginny gelijk.

''Je vind hem dus nog leuk, en je kan het niet hebben als hij bij iemand anders is.''zei Ashley nog kalm.

''Houd je mond jij weet niks van mijn gevoelens.''zei Ginny kwaad en sloeg Ashley in haar gezicht en Hermelien hield gelijk Ginny's handen vast zodat ze niet nog een klap kon uitdelen.

''Waarom laat je z'n gang niet gaan?.''vroeg Ashley en begon een beetje kwaad te worden.

''Waarom! omdat jij hem niet verdiend!.''zei Ginny half schreeuwend en nu werdt Ashley kwaad het bloed in haar lichaam begon te koken.

''Als je zoveel van hem houdt, dan had je het niet moeten uitmaken!.''zei Ashley kwaad.

''Wie bepaald dat! jij soms!''schreeuwde Ginny.

''Ginny!!!, zo is het genoeg!.''schreeuwde Harry kwaad en liep naar Ginny toe. ''We moesten maar eens praten.''en Harry ging naar boven en Ginny volgde hem.

''Gaat het?''vroeg Hermelien toen ze zag dat Ashley's wang een beetje blauw werdt. Maar Ashley duwde Hermelien weg en rende weg via de voordeur. Ron ging naast Hermelien staan en hield haar gerustellend vast.

''Het komt wel goed Hermelien.''fluisterde hij.

''Ik hoop het.''zei ze en ze zoende Ron op z'n mond, ze vond het wel fijn dat hij haar vriendje was.


	2. Terugkomst

Hoofdstuk 2 Terugkomst

Later die avond begon het te regenen en te onweren. Hermelien was bezorgt om Ashley, ze bleeft nooit te lang weg en zeker niet met onweer. Harry kwam beneden en vroeg wat er aan de hand was, Hermelien vertelde wat er gebeurd was en Harry pakte zijn jas en die van Ron en Hermelien en gooide de jassen naar hun toe.

''We gaan haar zoeken.''zei Harry tegen Ron en Hermelien.

''Gebruik Lumos, er is een stroomstoring alle lichten zijn uit.''zei Bill en het drietal rende naar buiten. Na een uur hadden ze Ashley nog niet gevonden.

''We maken meer kans als we ons opsplitsen.''zei Harry. ''Ik ga alleen verder en jij en Hermelien gaan samen Ron.''

''Oke als 1 van ons haar vind, dan schieten we groene vonken in de lucht.''zei Ron en hij moest hard rennen om Hermelien in te halen want die was al verder gaan zoeken. Na nog een uur zoeken kwam Harry bij een kleine kerk, hij ging naar binnen en daar vond hij Ashley, zittend op een bankje en haar zomerjurk was drijfnat en het scheen door want Harry kon haar ondergoed zien. Hij liep naar haar toe en trok zijn jas uit en legte het over haar schouders, er was een dodelijke stilte tussen hun.

''Iedereen was bezorgd om je.''zei Harry. ''Waarom ben je weggegaan?.''maar Ashley zei niks ze draaide haar rug steeds meer naar hem toe.

''Komt het door mij?.'' En ashley knikte nee, Harry trok aan haar arm en Ashley draaide zich kwaad met een ruk om en keek hem recht in zijn ogen aan. Harry schrok haar ogen waren felgeel zoals een slang. Na een paar keer knipperen dacht Harry het zich verbeeld te hebben want ze waren gewoon weer blauw.

''Het spijt me, dat ik dit heb veroorzaakt''zei Ashley en stond op, ineens kwam er een bliksemflits en Ashley stond stokstijf van angst.

''Is er iets mis?''vroeg Harry en liep naar haar toe, toen kwam er nog een flits en begroef Ashley zich in Harry's armen en hij hield haar vast, ze wilde het eigenlijk niet maar ze was bang en het voelde veilig in zo in Harry's armen. Harry ging naar de deur en schoot groene vonken de lucht in zodat Ron en Hermelien weten dat alles goed is.

''Ben je ooit echt verliefd geweest?.''vroeg Harry ineens aan Ashley.

''Nee, ik hou niet van jongens.''zei ze maar diep in haar hart loog ze want ze was verliefd geweest.

''Ik vond Cho Chang altijd leuk.''zei Harry. ''Maar ze was Carlo's Kannewassers vriendin.'' Ashley was stil, ze wilde niks zeggen, ze wilde alleen maar naar huis naar haar kamer. Ze kon niet meer ze wilde huilen, ineens kwamen Ron en Hermelien in de kerk en Ashley begon te huilen en Hermelien hield haar vast en trooste haar zusje. Ze gingen met z'n alle naar huis en Ashley ging gelijk naar boven naar haar kamer die ze deelde met Hermelien, het kon haar niet schelen dat Ron het met Hermelien zou doen vannacht. Ze trok haar doorweekte zomerjurk uit en trok een topje en een hotpants aan, en ging in bed liggen. Niet veel later kwam Ron de kamer binnen en zette een glas water neer voor Ashley.

''Het is Carlo, niet waar.''zei Ron en ging op het rand van het bed zitten, en Ashley draaide zich om en keek Ron aan.

''Hoe..weet jij dat.''zei ze stotterend.

''Ik zag jouw en Carlo vorig jaar zoenen, in de tuin.''zei Ron. ''En toen Harry vertelde waar jullie gesprek over ging wist ik het.''

''Dat had je eigenlijk niet mogen zien.''zei Ashley en werdt een beetje rood.

''Het maakt niet uit, het is nu goed,''zei Ron en hij hield Ashley tegen hem aan omdat er tranen in haar ogen sprongen. Niet veel later viel Ashley inslaap in de armen Ron, na vijf minuten later kwam Hermelien de kamer binnen en zag Ashley slapen in de armen Ron en dat vond ze wel schattig. Ron legte Ashley neer en nam Hermelien mee naar beneden. Ashley droomde over Carlo of het was geen droom, ze kon hem aanraken en horen en zijn warmte voelen. Ze kon zijn lippen op de hare voelen, het voelde alsof hij nog leefde en niet dood was, maar ze wist dat het zijn geest was in haar dromen, dat was de enigste plek waar ze hem op deze manier kon voelen.

''Ik mis je Carlo, ik wil je terug.''zei Ashley.

''Breng me terug, je kan het als je maar goed concentreerd.''zei Carlo en Ashley concentreerde zich en er kwam een kracht vrij. Ashley droomde ineens over iets anders, ze zag haar zelf op de grond zitten maar dan als een klein meisje. Ze hoorde iemand schreeuwen eigenlijk twee mensen.

''Ze is je dochter Marten!.''schreeuwde de vrouw.

''Noem me niet zo!, Avada kevadra!.''schreeuwde de man en de jonge vrouw viel dood op de grond. Ineens kwam er een slang en die ging naast de kleine Ashley liggen.

''Nagini lief.''zei het kleine meisje, ze had zojuist haar eerste twee woordjes gezegt en ze aaide de slang op zijn kop. De jongeman liep naar het meisje toe en wilde haar vermoorden met de spreuk maar het kleine meisje keek naar de man en haar ogen werden geel. Ashley kon het gezicht van de man niet zien het was wazig. Ze hoorde alleen dat de jongeman begon te lachen een gemeen lachje.

De volgende morgen waren Hermelien,Ron en Harry rustig aan het ontbijten tot dat de bel ging. Ginny deed open en zag Cho Chang en Carlo Kannewasser en Carlo's vader Barend Kannewasser, Ginny liet ze maar naar binnen ze wist niet wat ze anders moet doen. Harry en Hermelien's mond vielen open toen ze Carlo zagen en Ron ging naar boven om Ashley wakker te maken, maar ze was al wakker en stond zich om te kleden en Ron deed vrolijk de deur open en keek Ashley met grote ogen aan.

''PERVERT!!!!!!!!.''schreeuwde ze en smeet haar kussen en haar wekker en nog meer dingen naar Ron. uiteindelijk was ze aangekleed en vertelde Ron dat Carlo beneden was. Ze rende naar beneden en zag Carlo staan en ze keken elkaar aan voor een minuut en daarna zoende Carlo haar. Harry en Hermelien en Barend konde zowat door de grond zakken. Hermelien's mond stond nog steeds open en deze keer deed Ron hem dicht maar dat werkte niet dus kneep hij zachtjes in haar kont maar kreeg alsnog een klap in zijn gezicht.

''Pap dit is mijn vriendin Ashley.''zei Carlo. ''Een jaar geleden hadden we ook met elkaar, maar toen in het geheim.''

''Je had toch met Cho?.''vroeg Barend nog steeds een beetje geschokt.

''Ik had iets met Cho, maar zij is de gene die mij aan Ashley heeft gekoppeld.''zei Carlo.''Maar om het geheim te houden deed ik alsof ik met Cho had.''

''En dan denk je zoon te kennen.''zei Barend. Hermelien was alweer een beetje bijgekomen en was ook wel een beetje kwaad op Ashley omdat ze niks had gezegt. Harry was stil hij was blij dat Carlo terug was maar hij vond het niet zo leuk dat Ashley Carlo's vriendin is. Ineens kwam Perkamentus binnen.

''Carlo, hoe ben jij terug gekomen?.''vroeg Perkamentus vroeg hij aan Carlo maar Ashley gaf antwoord..

''Door mij, ik weet niet hoe ik het heb gedaan maar hij is terug.''zei ze.

''Hm het maakt niet uit, ik ben blij dat je weer terug bent Carlo.''zei Perkamentus blij.

''Laten we maar naar wegisweg om onze boeken te halen.''zei Cho en iedereen was het met haar eens dus gingen ze naar wegisweg. Daar aangekomen ging het nieuwtje nogal snel dat Carlo Kannewasser weer leefde. Ze hadden hun boeken gehaald en gingen daarna snel weer terug naar het huis van de wemels want het was druk in wegisweg, vooral omdat ieder meisje Carlo wilde zien.

''Eindelijk rust, ik ben uitgeput.''zei Ashley toen ze op haar bed ging zitten.

''Ja het leek er wel een kippenhok.''zei Hermelien die naast Ashley neer plofte. ''En dan moeten we onze koffers ook nog inpakken zucht.''  
''Ik ga dat nu maar eerst doen, dan kan ik daarna douchen en dan relaxen.''zei Ashley en pakte haar hutkoffer en pakte het in, Hermelien deed het zelfde. Er werdt op de deur geklopt en de twee meiden riepen alle twee gelijk binnen en het was Carlo.

''Ik laat jullie wel even alleen.''zei Hermelien en deed de deur dicht.

''Ik was net m'n koffer aan het inpakken.''zei Ashley met een glimlach.

''Ashley, ik heb iets voor je.''zei hij en gaf het kleine pakje aan Ashley en ze maakte het open en zag een ketting met twee hartjes aan elkaar en met daar onder nog twee kleine ballet schoentjes.

''Hij is mooi Carlo, bedankt.''zei Ashley blij en Carlo deed de ketting bij haar om.

''Ik wilde je het al een tijdje geven maar.''maar Carlo werdt onderbroken.

''Praat daar niet over, je bent terug en ik ben er blij mee.''zei Ashley en gaf Carlo een knuffel, daarna pakte ze haar hutkoffer en bracht hem naar beneden, niet veel later bracht Bill iedereen naar het station en daarna gingen ze door de ontzichtbare muur en stapte ze in de zweinsteinexpress. Carlo ging bij z'n vrienden van Huffelpuff zitten en Harry,Ron,Hermelien en Ashley namen hun wagon, waar ze altijd zaten. De trein ging rijden en na een half uur viel Ashley inslaap, ze werdt altijd slaperig van de trein, ze sliep tegen Harry's schouder. Na een uurtje waren ze op zweinstein, een nieuw jaar met veel avontuur.

''Ashley,wakker worden we zijn bijna op zweinstein.''zei Harry en Ashley schrok wakker.

''Oke, eh laten we gaan dan.''zei ze en sprong uit de trein en stapte de koets die de terzieners voortrokken, tijdens de rit merkte Ron aan Ashley op dat ze nog al stil was en zag dat haar voorhoofd een beetje zweterig er uitzag, de koets stopte en Ashley schrok en zakte door haar enkel toen ze de koets uitstapte maar gelukkig ving Harry haar op.

''Gaat het Ashley?.''vroeg Harry bezorgd, Harry werdt zowat omver geduwt door Ron.

''Heb je geen pijn gedaan?.''vroeg Ron bezorgt en legde zijn hand op Ashley's voorhoofd. ''Je hebt koorts.''

''Ik voel me goed.''zei Ashley en duwde Ron's hand weg. ''Maar bedankt voor je bezorgtheid Ron.'' niet veel later zaten ze in de grote zaal en zagen ze hoe de eerstejaars werden verdeeld door de sorteerhoed en ze luisterde naar Perkamentus z'n toespraak waar onder andere werdt ingezegt dat ze een eigen kamer kregen, wat niet groot was want er paste alleen een bed,kast en een bureau. En hij stelde de nieuwe leraar van Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten voor, David Oath

hij heeft rood haar, groen ogen en goddelijk lichaam, en maar 21 jaar oud. Daarna werden de tafel gevult met eten en Ron die viel meteen aan.

''Je lijkt wel op een zwijn..''zei Hermelien die naar Ron's eetgedrag keek.

''Wat k heb ewoon onger.''zei hij met een volle mond.

''Eet je mond eerst leeg Ron.''zei Ashley. ''Anders lijk je echt op een zwijn.'' en Ashley at haar eten op.

''Heb je geen honger meer?.''vroeg Hermelien. ''Zoveel heb je niet gegeten.''

''Ik heb niet zo'n honger, ik ben moe en ik wil slapen.''zei Ashley.

''Zal ik je naar boven brengen?.''vroeg Harry.

''Nee, ik wacht wel.''zei ze en glimlachte naar Harry. Na het eten gingen ze naar boven en Ashley ging naar haar kamer, ze trok haar nachtkleren aan en dook haar bed in. Ineens had ze die zelfde droom alleen deze keer was ze zelf die jongevrouw en nu nog steeds kon ze het gezicht van de jongeman niet zien. Ze hoorde Avada Kedavra en ze begon te gillen en werdt zweten wakker. Harry en Ron en Hermelien stormde in haar kamer binnen, en Hermelien hield haar vast. Ashley rilde helemaal.

''Wat zag je?.''vroeg Ron bezorgt.

''Ik zat in een jonge vrouw en die werdt door iemand...vermoord.''zei ze alsof ze het laaste woord niet kon uitspreken.

''Door wie?, heb je z'n gezicht gezien.''vroeg Harry.

''Het, het was was wazig.''zei Ashley en viel daarna flauw, ze werdt naar de ziekenboeg gebracht en daar werdt ze zweten wakker, en Madame Plijster stond naast haar.

''Hoe voel je?.''vroeg madame plijster.

''Beter, denk ik.''zei Ashley. ''Waar is Hermelien?.''

''Ik ben er Ashley.''zei Hermelien terwijl ze aan kwam lopen. ''Wanneer mag ze terug?.''  
''Ze mag er nu terug naar haar afdeling.''zei madame Plijster. ''Teminste als ze kan lopen.'' En Ashley klom uit bed en zakte door haar benen heen. Hermelien schrok ze had dit eerder gezien bij Ashley, toen ze hoorde dat Carlo dood was.

''Ik..kan lopen, ik wil terug naar m'n kamer.''zei Ashley en trok zich op.

''Mooi niet, je blijft hier voor de nacht.''zei madame plijster. En er was geen gemaar, Hermelien ging terug naar de afdeling en Ashley kreeg iets om te slapen.

De volgende morgen hoorde Carlo het van Ron wat er met Ashley gebeurd was, dus ging hij snel naar de ziekenboeg waar ze nog steeds was. Bij de deur aangekomen hoorde hij haar schreeuwen dus hij maakte snel de deur open.

''Ik kan lopen!, laat me met rust.''schreeuwde Ashley kwaad haar ogen waren niet langer meer blauw, ze waren felgeel geworden.

''Carlo, ga Professor Perkamentus halen!.''schreeuwde madame Plijster, en Carlo rende snel naar de ontbijd zaal en haalde Perkamentus. Perkamentus nam Sneep mee en Carlo rende achter ze aan, en werdt gevolgt door Hermelien,Ron en Harry en Cho.

''Laat me gaan!.''schreeuwde Ashley achter de deur. Ze hoorde dat heel veel dingen gebeurde daar, ineens klapte de deur open omdat professor Sneep tegen de deur werdt aangesmeten door een spreuk. Ineens storte Ashley in en haar ogen werden weer blauw.

''Waarom kan ik niet lopen.''zei ze en begon te huilen. ''Waarom!!.'' Carlo wilde naar binnen gaan maar hermelien pakte z'n arm en schudde nee.

''Je kan lopen, maar je hebt hulp nodig.''zei Perkamentus kalm en hielp Ashley overeind en ondersteunde haar. ''Gewoon kleine stapjes, er is een hoop gebeurd en dat is gewoon op je benen geslagen daarom kan je niet lopen.'' Carlo trok zich los van Hermelien en liep naar Ashley toe en hield haar vast.

''Het komt goed, dat beloof ik.''zei Carlo.


End file.
